detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Quarter of Silence
Quarter of Silence is the 15th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 16, 2011. Case Situation The Governor of Tokyo, Yuichiro Asakura, receives a threatening letter the day before the opening of Touto Line, a new train line for the Tokyo Metro. During the opening ceremony of the line, Conan Edogawa and the Detective Boys are driven by Professor Agasa and pass under the Touto Line. Conan, having heard about the threatening letter, notices explosives connected to the Touto railway; Using his original voice to inform the police as Shinichi Kudo, he is able to stop the train and divert traffic away from the explosives preventing any deaths. Conan researches Asakura's political history for a clue on the culprit and learns the governor was in charge of the construction of dam in Kitanosawa, a fictional town in the Niigata Prefecture. Due to the dam's construction, the citizens of Kitanosawa were forced into a new town and their old homes were drowned by the dam. Since Asakura's trip to celebrate the anniversary of the dam is canceled by the bombing, Conan speculates information on the bomber could be found in Kitanosawa and plans a trip there. Conan, the Detective Boys, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri, and Sonoko Suzuki travel to Kitanosawa and enjoy the day playing. They are introduced to a group of locals; their names are Keisuke Yamao, Mizuki Tono, Fuyumi Tachihara, Takehiki Muto, and Shogo Hikawa. The group reveals they were all childhood friends and were part of the group which relocated to the new village. They also reveal its their first gathering in eight years since Yamao was in prison for killing Tono's sister, Natsuki Tono, in a hit and run. The next day, Tachihara's son, Touma Tachihara, awakens from his eight year coma with no memory of his accident. Later that day, Hikawa is found dead in a field. Originally, it was assumed to be suicide since only Hikawa's footprints were found in the snow. Conan reveals Hikawa was killed by an electroshock weapon. The culprit then waited for it to snow and walked away backwards to suggest Hikawa was alone. During a diamond dust caused by the sunrise, Touma experiences a flashback on the day of the accident. Conan investigates Hikawa's belongings and finds a newspaper clipping detailing a jewelry store was robbed the day before the hit and run. A cell site is destroyed by bombs leading Conan to hypothesis who the culprit possibly is. Meanwhile, the Detective Boys and Touma are hunted down by a sniper. Resolution Conan intervenes and leads them to safety. Taking a route towards the dam, Conan explains that Keisuke Yamao is the culprit. Yamao robbed the jewelry store in a distant town and drives back to Kitanosawa. On the way, he runs over Natsuki, a scene which Touma notices. Touma is then kidnapped by Yamao and sees the diamonds, explaining why the diamond dust startled his memories. Touma escapes but falls down a cliff leading to his coma. Yamao then buries the jewels in a property in Kitanosawa and turns himself over to the authorities for Natsuki's death. Unexpectedly, the dam project forced the town of Kitanosawa underwater. As a result, Yamao decides to bomb the dam to search old-Kitanosawa for the diamonds. In order to have enough time to perform the search, he had to cancel the Governor's trip and destroy the cell site to prevent the outside world from learning off the dam's destruction. Upon arriving at the dam, Conan is pursued by Yamao who tortured him and intends to kill him. Yamao is then shot and incapacitated by Tono. Touma regains his memories of the accident upon seeing Tono and reveals he saw Tono push Natsuki off into the road. Tona professes she was the sniper attempting to kill Touma and that the death of her sister was an accident. Yamao, having set off the bombs in the dam forces them to flee. Conan diverges from the group intending to start an avalanche by creating grooves in a steep mountain with his motorized snowboard to divert the flow away from Kitanosawa. He is successful but his motor short-circuits causing him to be caught in the avalanche. He is eventually freed when Ran calls Shinichi's cellphone causing him to regain consciousness to alert the others of his position. People 8e5def50352ac65cd9008d3efbf2b21192138a55.jpg|Touma Tachihara ba2e1dd5ad6eddc411f45fb639dbb6fd53663342.jpg|Fuyumi Tachihara 1343875494eef01fb12274a1e0fe9925bd317de8 - 副本.jpg|Takehiko Muto 1343875494eef01fb12274a1e0fe9925bd317de8 - 副本 (2).jpg|Keisuke Yamao quarteros.jpg|Shogo Hikawa 100px-Yuuichirou_Asakura.jpg|Yuichiro Asakura e056fffe9925bc31c9eb2e2e5edf8db1ca137071.jpg Gallery quarterofsilence33cc9525bc315c606d263aa68db1cb13485477fe.jpg quarterofsilence8f5238a85edf8db1976f2d2d0923dd54574e74ec.jpg quarterofsilence1e237e8b4710b9124e80a7b7c3fdfc03934522ec.jpg quarterofsilenceaa030655b319ebc40dcb27d08226cffc1f1716fe.jpg quarterofsilenceb36b292dd42a2834251467425bb5c9ea14cebfff.jpg quarterofsilencee29fc7ef76094b369fd24aa4a3cc7cd98c109ded.jpg quarterofsilence7c63ffdeb48f8c54c56194663a292df5e1fe7fff.jpg quarterofsilenceb43bc53d70cf3bc7e1409ca5d100baa1cc112aed.jpg quarterofsilence0ef65dda81cb39db2e80361fd0160924aa1830ed.jpg quarterofsilencee548d6b44aed2e73455bd7658701a18b86d6faf8.jpg quarterofsilence4d1d0b0828381f3031abdce0a9014c086f06f0f8.jpg quarterofsilenceb0156ed0f703918f4c916c83513d269758eec4ee.jpg quarterofsilence7276a1345982b2b7fd32688d31adcbef77099bf8.jpg quarterofsilenceb36b292dd42a283425e567425bb5c9ea14cebfee.jpg quarterofsilencea8de58e736d12f2ef946ff294fc2d562843568ee.jpg quarterofsilence9548465.jpg quarterofsilence36495698789.jpg quarterofsilence4756987.jpg quarterofsilence364856.jpg quarterofsilence43865685.jpg quarterofsilence9587465.jpg quarterofsilence364587.jpg quarterofsilence3649578.jpg quarterofsilence364857.jpg quarterofsilence9748763865.jpg quarterofsilence2435465.jpg quarterofsilence34685769.jpg quarterofsilence3486576.jpg quarterofsilence465867.jpg quarterofsilence46868978.jpg quarterofsilence346576978.jpg quarterofsilence35465698.jpg quarterofsilence99df22738bd4b31c57a4c5f287d6277f9f2ff896.jpg quarterofsilencecd258682b9014a90349717f4a9773912b21bee85.jpg quarterofsilencea13c00f3d7ca7bcb0ad39666be096b63f724a885.jpg quarterofsilence02faab86c9177f3e1dafad4470cf3bc79e3d5696.jpg quarterofsilence9f3a62061d950a7bdd9d1f8d0ad162d9f3d3c986.jpg quarterofsilence978647.jpg quarterofsilence384659.jpg quarterofsilence61780cf3d7ca7bcbf5acc366be096b63f724a81e.jpg quarterofsilenceba9a8a13632762d01efda0f6a0ec08fa503dc62a.jpg quarterofsilence25a5d539b6003af3236bd829352ac65c1138b61f.jpg quarterofsilence2e1b55fbb2fb431699c97e3320a4462308f7d31f.jpg quarterofsilenceee8caf51f3deb48fc27fa697f01f3a292cf578de.jpg quarterofsilence086975.jpg quarterofsilenceee694134970a304e5732a7b3d1c8a786c8175cd8.jpg quarterofsilenced974fe1fbe096b63f2b20f190c338744eaf8ac86.jpg quarterofsilence7276a1345982b2b7fd05688d31adcbef77099b97.jpg quarterofsilence251667600c338744e36f7e35510fd9f9d62aa087.jpg quarterofsilence61c94f166d224f4ad73c225a09f790529922d181.jpg quarterofsilence67bd805494eef01f6983498ce0fe9925bd317d92.jpg quarterofsilence4419d80735fae6cdda31fa280fb30f2443a70fa0.jpg quarterofsilence33cc9525bc315c606d313aa68db1cb1348547781.jpg quarterofsilence64774fa98226cffca0afeefbb9014a90f703eaa1.jpg quarterofsilence99df22738bd4b31c57b9c5f287d6277f9f2ff8a1.jpg quarterofsilence9f3a62061d950a7bdda21f8d0ad162d9f3d3c993.jpg quarterofsilence4d1d0b0828381f30318edce0a9014c086f06f093.jpg quarterofsilencea7f98c5494eef01f6b321f8ce0fe9925bd317dce.jpg quarterofsilence50df8226cffc1e1737988b784a90f603728de9ce.jpg quarterofsilence61780cf3d7ca7bcbf478c066be096b63f724a8ea.jpg quarterofsilence8a53bc315c6034a806e0bfc8cb134954082376ea.jpg quarterofsilence84aba144ad3459829887e2db0cf431adcaef84db.jpg quarterofsilence46587.jpg quarterofsilence-345.jpg quarterofsilencevlcsnap-2011-10-28-22h37m06s137.png quarterofsilence970140_10151589493792918_1366163879_n.jpg quarterofsilence987466.jpg quarterofsilence957846.png quarterofsilence534658.jpg quarterofsilence29123l.jpg quarterofsilence251667600c338744e36f7e35510fd9f9d62aa087.jpg Category:Movies